The overall objective of this study is to gain an understanding of the mechanisms of electrically induced osteogenesis. This objective will be approached by investigating the effects of electric currents on biochemical processes of isolated and cultured bone cells. It is known that electric forces applied to bone fractures results in a stimulation of osteogenesis. Enhanced bone growth and remodeling which are biochemical processes, are in some way modulated by an epigenetic factor of nonbiochemical origin. These studies will examine the translation of an electric signal into a biochemical message by isolated bone cells. Since the translation most likely occurs at the cell membrane via the cell messengers, cyclic AMP and calcium, our first efforts will be focused on determining the effects of electric currents on these substances and events modulating their concentrations, i.e., adenyl cyclase activity, hormone receptor distribution.